Help Me Remember You
by Jexy
Summary: For AU SQ week. Set after Henry Remembers who he is and Regina kisses him breaking the curse the Charmings and Zelena set. (Zelena comes after not before) Regina losses her memory of who she is and her FT life along with the life she built in Storybrooke. It's up to Emma to help the love of her life remember who she truly is.
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys, here's the first chapter of a story I wanted to write after seeing the idea on tumblr. Hope you guys like it. The updates for this story should be Sat./tus/thurs.

**Help Me Remember You**

"Henry, I love you. I will never let you go again. I promise." A lump formed in my throat seeing Regina reunited with our son. I always knew she loved Henry but her breaking the curse showed just how true that love was.

"Well, well, well the happy family is back together." All of us saw Zelena appear at the other end of the shed. "Such a lovely family; too bad I'm here to take it away from you." With a thrust of her hand Regina was sent flying.

"Mom!" Henry ran after her. She wasn't moving.

"You bitch." Every fiber in me was on fire. I had never wanted to kill someone until now. The worst part was, I knew I couldn't touch her. She would vanish. _Your magic is linked to your emotion… _Regina's words, that's how I was going to defeat this witch. I focused all of my energy onto Zelena. I thought about Regina and everything we've been through. Zelena started to scream in pain. When I opened my eyes, she was gone and all that was left was a pile of green dust.

"MOM!" Regina! I turned and ran to the brunette. My parents joined Henry and tried to wake her.

"Regina!" I tried shaking her. "Regina, wake up!" She didn't move. "We need to get her to the hospital." I maneuvered Regina so I could carry her. Once we got to David's truck, it didn't take us long to get to the hospital. I had Henry call ahead and explain to Dr. Whale what happened. As we drove up to the ER drop off, Whale and a nurse was waiting for us.

"Okay, get her onto the stretcher!" My parents and Henry stood back. They knew if they dropped Regina or anything I'd kill them. Everyone in town knew how I felt about Regina. We followed Whale as far as we could until he told us we couldn't go any farther. "Emma, I know you want to come back but you can't. The best thing you can do now is go to the waiting room. Someone will come find you when we know something." It killed me seeing Whale take Regina away. When the set of doors closed my heart sank.

An hour passed and still no word on Regina. I had Mary Margaret take Henry home and stay with him. Luckily he didn't put up a fight about it. "Emma, everything is going to be okay."

"I don't know." I couldn't help but pace back and forth. "Her neck snapped back pretty hard and I know she hit her head too." I balled my fist as much as I could to keep myself from crying or lashing out. I don't know what Henry and I would do if Regina died.

"You love her don't you?" David's voice was quiet and I stopped pacing.

"Yes I do. Very much so." He stood and wrapped his arms around me. I wasn't one for hugs but this time I needed one or I'd break. The ER doors opened and Whale came out. It killed me that I couldn't read the look on his face. "What's going on? How is she?"

Whale glanced around the room before looking at me. "Good, you sent Henry home." His voice was somber. "Regina's alive, so that's good. But…she's lost her memory. She doesn't know she was the Evil," I glared at him, "The Queen. She doesn't remember the life she built here in Storybrooke either."

"So, she doesn't remember anything? Not me, not Henry…" Whale gave me a slight nod.

"I'm sorry Emma. She's sleeping now and we need to let her rest. There's slight swelling of her brain from where she hit it. And she has whiplash as well. I'll keep a close eye on her and will call when she wakes up. Then tomorrow, if she's able, you can come visit her. I'm not sure if Henry should come yet or not. Regina's mind can't take much right now. Her memories may come back but then they may not. It just depends. Now, I'm sorry, but I need to go tend to other patients."

The lump formed in my throat and physically hurt now. I couldn't speak and my knees gave out. "Emma!" I started to bawl. I didn't care who saw but I couldn't hold it in any longer. David knelt beside me and wrapped me in his arms again. "I'm so sorry." We rocked back and forth slightly for a few minutes until I could start to compose myself.

"How…How am I going to tell Henry that his mother doesn't know who he is?" I whipped the tears with my shirt. A nurse brought me a box of tissues.

"I don't know. But if anyone can get through this, it's Regina. You can help her Emma." I cleared my throat and tried to speak again.

"But that's the problem. She can't even remember herself." We stayed at the hospital awhile longer so I could calm down. I didn't want to leave but I had to get home to Henry. As David drove, I just looked out the window. _How am I going to tell Henry Regina doesn't remember him? How can I help her remember?_ I could feel David glance over to me on occasion. He wasn't used to me being this quiet.

We pulled up to David's house and he turned off the engine. "Do you want to sit out here alone a few minutes?" I just stared into space.

"No. I need to get this over with." As I walked up to the house my feet felt heavier with each step. I had David walk in first and heard Henry pause his videogame.

"Mom how is she?" Henry had hope in his eyes as he ran towards me. "Mom?"

"Let's sit down." He followed me into the living room where I was met with Mary Margaret's worried eyes.

"Regina has whiplash and there a little bit of swelling on her brain. Dr. Whale sedated her so she can get rest and the swelling will go down." I paused; this part was going to suck. "But, Regina…doesn't remember any of us. She doesn't remember her fairytale life or the life she built here in Storybrooke. I'm sorry Henry." The room was silent. "I hope you're alright kid."

"Don't worry Mom. She's family. She'll remember eventually." Henry's optimism almost matched David's and Mary Margaret's. Luckily his seemed more realistic; unlike theirs. I tried to smile as Henry came over to hug me. I pulled him into my arms and kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you Henry." Thankfully telling Henry went better than I thought it would. As Henry yawned I realized it was close to eleven. "Alright kid, time for bed." After Henry was out of the room, I slumped back on the couch.

"Emma," I looked to Mary Margaret who was holding her stomach. I won't lie; it was weird seeing my mother pregnant. "Everything is going to be okay." I groaned and leaned my head back on the couch.

"I just don't know how I'm going to react around Regina and her not know who I am." I could feel their sympathetic looks. "I'm going to go tuck Henry in."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Whale texted me to give me an update on Regina. She was awake and lucid but still didn't remember anything. He told me I should come in and see how she reacted to seeing me. Even though it was freezing outside, I wore the outfit she first saw me in. I wore the white tank top, jeans, boots, and the red leather jacket. I curled my hair as well. Maybe seeing me the way she first saw me would trigger something. Before I got to the hospital I stopped at Granny's to get two coffees to go. Regina was just as much of a caffeine addict as I was and I knew the hospital didn't serve coffee or any caffeinated drinks.

"Really Emma?" Dr. Whale pinched the bridge of his nose as I walked up with the two coffees.

"Hey, Regina's just as much of a caffeine addict as I am. Maybe it'll jog some memory." He knew I was right so he didn't try to stop me. As if he could stop me. "Besides, even if she doesn't remember who she really is, do you really want a cranky Regina on your hands?" When I got to the room a nurse was walking out. She gave me a soft smile and allowed me to walk in. "Hey." Regina jumped slightly. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's alright. I'm just a little jumpy." Regina's voice was light and…friendly. It wasn't her normal sexy, **gravelly** voice. "Is that coffee?" A spark of hope shot through me.

"Yes it is. I brought you a cup as well." I gave her the cup and she took off the lid to blow on it. There was a chair by the bed but I wasn't sure if Regina would be okay with a 'stranger' sitting that close to her. "May I take a seat?" I motioned towards the seat.

"Yes and thank you." An awkward silence fell between us. I wanted to ask her what, if anything, she remembered but I knew the question has been asked before. "Mmmm. Nothing is better than a fresh cup of coffee." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Mmm you're cider is neck and neck with it." Regina gave me a nervous smile before she took another sip. And once again, the awkward silence. As I sat there mindlessly flipping through a random magazine I could feel Regina watching me from the corner of her eye.

"I'm sorry, have we met before? You seem so…familiar." I closed the magazine.

"Yes, I'm Emma." I held out my hand to her.

"I'm Regina." When she took my hand, there was a moment of pause and Regina looked dazed. She blinked rapidly and then focused on me again.

"Yes we've known each other for a few years now. What exactly do you remember?" Regina took another sip of coffee before answering.

"Nothing. All I remember is waking up this morning and that doctor telling me I was here and had memory loss and whiplash. I don't remember how I got it though. Do you know?" I bit my lip. I did know but I had to be careful not to overwhelm her.

"You were…in an accident. I was with you but I wasn't able to save you before you were hurt. I brought you to the hospital though." Damn lying to this woman was hard even if she doesn't know who I am.

"Save me?" Her brow creased. "What are you? Some kind of Savior?" _If only you knew how correct you were Regina._

"It's complicated. But luckily I got you here before too much swelling happened." I finished my coffee and trashed the cup.

"So…we know each other?" Oh geez. Here come the list of awkward questions and complicated answers.

"Yes. I've known you for a few years now." Regina was debating what to say next.

"So you can help me remember?"

"Always." I bit my tongue. "I mean, I'll do what I can." I looked away. I had to be careful what I said and how I said it. I didn't want to scare her off.

"You care about me don't you?" I took in a deep breath before exhaling slowly.

"Yes I do. At first we didn't get along but now…we do." Silence fell upon us.

"Were we…together before my accident?" Regina's question shocked me. She was always forward but still the answer wasn't what I wanted it to be.

"No. We weren't together." I could feel Regina's eyes burning into me as I looked at the floor. I really didn't want to talk about my feelings for her so I changed the subject. "So when do they say you'll get to go home?"

"In a week I believe they said. Depending on how fast I recover. So, what do I do here in town?"

"You're the Mayor." Regina's eyes grew wide.

"I…I'm the Mayor?" I couldn't help but smile at Regina's reaction.

"Indeed. And you live in one hell of a house. It's gorgeous and you're quite the decorator." The shock of her job hadn't worn off yet.

"And what's your job?"

"I'm the Sheriff. I'll show you around town and introduce you to people. And when you feel like going back to work, I'll help with what I can. Though, I'm not good at paperwork. You always got pissed at me for not having it in your hands on time." Regina chuckled.

"So, do we get along?" As Regina finished her coffee I held up the trashcan. "Thank you."

"Now we do. At first we didn't. We were at each other's throats constantly. But it's all good now."

"Why did we fight? You seem like a nice enough person." I couldn't help it but the joking smartass came out before I could stop it.

"I think I need to record that statement….could you say it again please?" Regina rolled her eyes. It was nice joking with Regina even if she doesn't remember me yet. "But I'm stubborn and a smartass once you get to know me."

"And how are we friends then?" I was quiet a moment.

"It's complicated. Our whole relationship is based on complicatedness." Regina just stared at me. A few hours passed and I told Regina about some of the people in town. I told her who worked where and who did what; nothing too heavy yet. Lunch time came and Whale made me leave so Regina could rest.

"Emma," I turned before leaving her room. "Will you come again tomorrow?" I smiled.

"Of course." I shot Whale a look and then back at Regina. "With another cup of coffee." I met Henry, David, and Mary Margaret at Granny's for lunch.

"So how's mom?" Henry looked hopeful as I walked towards the booth.

"She's awake. I told her a little about the town and some of the people who lived here. I didn't tell her too much beyond the basic stuff. Last thing I want to do is overwhelm her. We joked around a little but she doesn't remember me."

"Well the two of you talking is a start at least." I smiled at my son's optimism; if he didn't lose hope than I wouldn't either. I finished telling them what all was talked about at the hospital. Everyone was happy to know Regina would be back home in a week. "When are you going to tell her the two of you share a son?"

"I'm not sure yet. I called Dr. Hopper and asked him to talk to her when he can. It's good for her to talk to someone who's an unbiased party so she can get her frustrations out."

The next few days had a routine: get up, go get coffee, take it to Regina's hospital room, visit, and go home. Each day I told Regina more and more about the town. I brought pictures of everyone to help her know them when she saw them. Regina was puzzled when I told her Belle was dating Gold. Friday finally came and I was happy when Regina asked me to drive her home. As we pulled up to her house she gasped. "Oh my God this is where I live?"

"Yes it is. You have a huge apple tree in the back yard." Her eyes lit up and I started to show her around. Regina was shocked as I showed her through the house. I couldn't help but chuckle at the **girliness** that erupted from her when she opened her bedroom closet and saw all of the designer clothes. "Is any of this bringing back memories?"

"Sadly it's not. But, would you like to stay for dinner? I'm dying for a home cooked meal. And I'm going to see what I have in the kitchen. I want to make lasagna."

"Of course I will stay for dinner. But you remember how to cook, that's good. And you always make the best lasagna." I left Regina so she could change into something else and freshen up a bit. "I'll go open a bottle of wine so we can celebrate you coming home." As I finished pouring the wine, I heard a familiar clicking of heels and it sent a shiver down my spine. When I looked up, Regina was rounding the corner in a pair of black slacks, a white button down dress shirt, and black heels. She wore a simple gold chain around her neck.

"It's good to be out of that retched hospital gown." I couldn't speak. All I could do was stare. "Are you okay Emma?" I opened my mouth but nothing came out. "Emma…"

"Uh…I'm sure." I gave Regina a nervous smile. "You…uh…here." I held out a glass. Regina watched me as she took it. Oh God. Even if this isn't the Regina who knows me she still looks like my Regina. She's just as gorgeous, sexy, and oh my God there's that little sneak peek of cleavage. I'm going to die.

"Are you okay?" I gave her a quick nod and took a long swig of the wine. "So, would you like to help me cook?"

"I know nothing about cooking. And knowing how protective you are of your kitchen, I'd rather not spill something and you set me on fire…or something." Regina's eyes narrowed a moment. "But tell me what to do and I'll do it." I watched as Regina cooked and handed her what she asked for. It didn't take long for the lasagna to get in the oven.

"So, is he my son? The boy in the pictures on the mantle." Why did I just swallow the last bit of my wine? I cleared my throat before answering.

"Yes. His name is Henry. We kinda share him. It used to be complicated…But now it's just family." The corner of Regina's mouth turned upwards a moment.

"How do we share him? Dr. Hopper didn't say we were…together." God I wish I had more wine right now. "And in the hospital you said we weren't together before my accident." I crossed my arms and leaned against the counter.

"No. You and I aren't…weren't together," I paused a moment. "But I gave birth to him and gave him up for adoption. At that point in my life I couldn't have been a good mother. You adopted him and raised him as your own."

"How did it come about that you came here? Were you trying to take him from me?"

"No!" I held my hands up in defeat. "No. Absolutely not. I would never dream of taking Henry from you." I stuffed my hands in my pockets before continuing. "You're a wonderful mother Regina. And he loves you very much. In our own twisted way, we've become a family of sorts."

"The Swan-Mills family I presume?" I chuckled.

"Something like that." As the buzzer went off, Regina moved across the kitchen to take out the lasagna. I wanted to run. Swan-Mills family…that sounded heavenly. That was exactly what I wanted. The three of us be a real family.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is everything alright Emma?" I focused on the food more than conversation. "You've been quiet since I took the lasagna out. Did I say something wrong?"

"No. You're fine." I couldn't look at Regina. It's been a week and she's not remembered anything, yet the feelings I have for her keep making themselves known more and more with each minute I'm with her.

"Is it about what I said? About the Swan-Mills family." All I could do was nod slightly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's okay. You didn't know it would. I didn't know it would either." I cleared my throat. "So, do you want me to show you around town tomorrow?" Regina gave me a soft smile.

"That would be nice." We talked about the different places she wanted me to take her. As I loaded the dish washer, Regina put the rest of the lasagna in the fridge. "Can I meet him tomorrow?"

"Who?" I finished my drink and put the glass in the washer.

"Henry. Can I see him tomorrow?" I smiled.

"Sure. I know he'll enjoy that." We finished cleaning the kitchen in a comfortable silence. "Well it's getting late and I need to go home and cook for our son." Regina's head whipped around as the words registered. "Oh, sorry. That'll probably take time to get used to."

"It will but it's nice. Take him some lasagna. There's plenty leftover." Regina portioned some into a container and placed it on the counter.

"I hate to ask, but, can I pick some apples too?" Regina chuckled and agreed. As we walked outside, Regina was caught in the setting sun. She looked beautiful. I watched as she picked a few apples and placed them into a bag.

"Here you are." Regina's eyes locked onto mine and I was hypnotized. They weren't my Regina's eyes but they were the same color. This woman had the same face but a different personality.

"Thank you." Regina's eyes drifted down to my lips and back to my eyes. I knew what she was debating. "Well, I better head home and feed Henry before the lasagna gets cold." I walked quickly back into the house and grabbed my jacket and slid into it. Regina followed after me. I grabbed the food and headed for the door. "Goodnight Regina. Call me when you're ready to go tomorrow."

Regina watched me a moment. "Goodnight Emma. I will call you." With that, I gave her a smile and went out the door. I tried not to speed home. Oh God this Regina is trying to make a move on me. The one time Regina makes an almost move and she's not my Regina. What the hell?! By the time I got home, my body was calmed down.

"Hey kid, food's here." Henry paused his game and met me in the kitchen.

"Is that Mom's lasagna?" Henry grabbed a fork from the drawer and opened the container. "Yum!" I just shook my head. He ate right out of the container like a heathen.

"So, Regina wants to meet you tomorrow." Henry slowed his shoveling a moment. "She doesn't remember anything yet but I told her a little about how we share you and how it became that. She calls it the Swan-Mills family." I shrugged. Sadly that will never actually happen. Not with my Regina anyway.

"I'm sorry Mom. I know this must be hard for you to see her but it not be her."

"It is. But in a weird twist it's making me realize how special our Regina is to me. I always cared about her but seeing this "new" Regina makes me realize how much I love our Regina." Henry nodded in agreement.

"She'll remember us eventually. It'll just take some time." I ruffled Henry's hair and went to change.

Before I walked into my room, the picture of Henry and Regina caught my eye. A tear ran down my cheek as I looked at the picture. "Please Regina, come back to us soon." Gently, I placed a kiss upon the glass and put the picture back.

Xxx

The next morning I got up and cooked Henry breakfast and waited for Regina to call me. "So when do you want me to meet mom?" He paused a moment. "That didn't sound weird until I said it out loud." I chuckled.

"I don't know yet. I'll let you know okay?" Before Henry could answer my phone rang. "Hey, ready for me to pick you up? Okay. Be there in a few. Bye" I turned the screen off and shoved the phone in my pocket. "I better head out. I'll text you around lunch. I'm taking her for a bite to eat at Granny's."

"Alright. See you soon." I slid my coat on and wrapped a scarf around my neck. "Keep the faith. She'll remember us soon enough." I gave Henry a thumb up before heading out the door. As I parked in Regina's driveway and made my way up the path I braced myself for whatever she could be wearing.

Thank God when she opened the door she was in the same gray skirt suit she wore the second day I met her. I couldn't help but smile with the memory. "Good morning Emma." Regina studied me a moment. "What? Do I look bad?"

"Good morning. No; not at all. It's just, that's the outfit you wore the second day I saw you. Ready to go?" Regina grabbed a coat and walked out the door.

"Yes. Do you want to take my car or yours?" I whipped around and watched Regina. "No I don't remember anything yet. I just saw the BMW key on my key ring."

"Yours is fine. You never liked my bug anyway." I opened the passenger side door for her and closed it like I always did if she rode with me. "So, where would you like to go first?"

"I think my work would be good. I want to see my office and maybe sitting in my chair will help trigger something."

"To the office it is." When we started by buildings I told her what was what. As we walked towards her office, without knowing, Regina picked the correct key and unlocked the door. "Huh."

"What?" I motioned towards the keys.

"You picked the right one to unlock the door. I guess that's muscle memory not…uh..whatever type of memory Whale said you're having trouble with."

"I guess so." We walked in and Regina stopped. She got that dazed look in her eyes again. She didn't say anything; just went to sit in her chair. I watched as she rummaged through her desk drawers. I hoped something would trigger some memory. At this point I almost didn't care what it was. "What's this?" Regina pulled out a file and flipped through it. "Why did I have your file in my desk drawer?"

"Do what now?" I walked behind Regina and looked over her shoulder. "Why did you have my folder in your desk?" That was odd. Regina never kept files in her desk; even the really important ones. Regina leaned back as she skimmed through the file.

"You had Henry in jail?" I groaned.

"Yeah. I was framed by my ex. Not a fun memory I'd like to remember." I tried to brush it off with a shrug.

"It seems you have a keen eye for choosing male companions." I couldn't help but bow my head.

"Yeah my track record with guys isn't the best in the world." I couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"What are you laughing at?" I had to compose myself before I could say anything.

"We slept with the same guy. Graham, the old Sheriff." Regina turned in her chair with a horrified look on her face.

"What? What happened to him?" The disgusted look on Regina's face was adorable.

"He died…of a heart condition." _His heart was crushed…by you…but I can't tell you that. _Regina looked around her office awhile longer and then we left. Luckily there were no pressing issues that needed to be done as of yet.

"Who else have I slept with in this town?" It took everything I had to keep from laughing as we walked back to the car.

"Uhm…as far as I know, just Graham. There were rumors about you and Sydney Glass but that was just a rumor." Regina shuddered. She obviously didn't like the idea of sleeping with a guy. We went to the library next and the clock tower. Regina loved the view from the tower. I couldn't help but remember what happened here almost two weeks ago. I sighed thinking about Regina getting thrown around like a doll by her sister and crashing through this window.

"So, shall we grab a bite to eat? I've heard good things about a diner known as Granny's."

"That sounds great. That's the place I got our coffee from when you were in the hospital." Regina continued to look out the window at all the shops as I drove. When we walked in, the diner grew quiet. No one had seen Regina in a skirt suit in awhile and to the untrained eye she looked like the Regina everyone knew. We took a seat and she picked up a menu.

"Emma. Madame Mayor." Ruby walked up with the normal smile. "What can I get you today?" Regina looked from Ruby to me.

"That's Ruby. She's the waitress I told you about." Regina nodded slowly. "I'll have my normal burger and fries."

"Uhm…I'll have the grilled chicken salad and some sweet tea." Regina folded our menus and placed them back in the holder.

"So, both of your normals. Be right back with your drinks." Regina watched as Ruby walked off.

"I guess some of your subconscious memories have stuck. That's good."

"Yeah it is. When will I get to see Henry?" I could tell Regina was anxious and nervous about meeting him.

"Actually, right now. He's walking up to the door now." Great timing kiddo. The bell on the door rang and Regina turned in her seat.

"Mom." I could see the smile on his face as he walked over.

"Henry…" Regina's voice was a whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

He wrapped his arms around Regina's neck and surprised her. "Oh." I'm not sure if it was conscious or not but Regina wrapped her arms around him too.

"How are you?" Henry moved out of the embrace so he could see Regina.

"I'm alright. Still trying to get my memory back but apparently some subconscious ones are still in place. Emma's helping me so hopefully they'll come back soon." Henry's smile never faded.

"That's great. Which subconscious ones are still there?" He pulled up a chair and sat at the end of the table so he could see us both.

"The ones about keys…like the one to my office. Stuff around the house, and my food preferences." Henry held onto every word Regina said. I could see that it was helping Regina's anxiety lessen.

"Well that's great. It's good to have my moms together again." Before I could say anything, Ruby walked up with the drinks and food.

"You want your normal Henry?" Ruby didn't even need to bring a pencil and pad to our table anymore.

"Yes please." Regina smiled at our son.

"I wonder who you got your manners from." Both, Henry and I, pointed at Regina.

"You." This caused her to laugh. It was a true Regina laugh. I was glad to see that some things never change; memory or no memory. The three of us ate and talked about the town. Henry told Regina he had gotten a job at the docks because he wanted to buy the newest Xbox. It was nice just the three of us enjoying each other's company again. After lunch, Henry said his goodbyes and he was back to work.

Once he was gone, Regina got serious again. "So he stays in the room that's at my home when he stays with me?"

"Yes. Do you want him to stay over some time?" I flagged Ruby down for another glass of sweet tea.

"If he would like to. But I can understand if he doesn't. I mean, I'm his mother and don't remember anything about him." I could tell Regina was getting upset. Acting on instinct, I placed my hand over hers.

"Regina, he understands you can't remember. He knows that since you're family that the memories will come back eventually. He's stubborn like both of his moms and he won't give up on you." Regina smiled softly.

"Thank you Emma. I think once I get used to being in the big house it'll be good to have Henry there. It's odd being in the big house alone at night."

"I'm sure it is." We finished our lunch in silence. I couldn't help but wonder if she was about to ask me to stay with her or not. If she did; what would I say? "So where would you like to go next?"

"I'm not sure yet. It's been a busy day and I'm getting slightly overwhelmed. Mind if we just go home?"

"Not at all. Let's go." I paid our bill and left Ruby her normal ten dollar tip. As we drove back to Regina's she was quiet. I opened her door like always when we got there. As Regina unlocked the door I started to sway from foot to foot. "Well I guess I'll let you get some rest."

"You can come in if you'd like. Henry's fed and at work now." She paused. "And I'd like to be around a familiar face." A small blush came across my cheeks.

"Sure." I followed Regina inside and stayed in the living room as she went up the stairs. "I'll be by the tree when you're done." As I waited, I stood just looking at the branch I sawed off three years ago. I thought back on that day and smiled to myself. "Oh Regina how much I miss those days. If anyone told me back then that I'd be in love with you three years later I'd punch them in the face."

"Doctor Hopper was telling me that you and I have quite the history." Regina's voice was soft and I spun on my heels. She stood there in lounging pants, socks, and a long sleeved shirt.

"How long have you been standing there?" Regina said nothing; she just walked towards me.

"Long enough to know you love me. Or, the me that remembers you." Fear washed over me. I could see sadness in Regina's dark eyes.

"We do…have quite the history. And it's not until just now I realize just how much you mean to me." Regina cupped my cheek.

"But I can't remember." Her thumb slowly caressed my cheek but it didn't ease the fear that clenched around my heart and stomach.

"That doesn't stop me from loving you." Regina gave me a soft smile as she continued to stroke my cheek.

"Thank you Emma." Regina wrapped me into a warm embrace. I let my head rest against her shoulder and my arms wrap around her waist. "This must be hard for you to be around the woman you love but her not remember you."

"It is. But I don't mind it." Regina pulled back and cupped my face in her hands.

"I'm sorry I can't remember you Emma. I've tried and there have been fuzzy images but nothing clear. I just know that you feel familiar. But, I think I need to do things on my own now. And I can see your heart breaking every time you see me."

"So, what are you saying?" Dread filled my entire body. I knew what was coming next but I didn't want to believe it.

"Maybe, unless something changes with my remembering, maybe we should go our separate ways. I don't know if I'll ever remember and I can't expect or let you hang onto hope that may not be there."

"Regina…" Before I could argue, Regina kissed my cheek and turned towards the house.

"Goodbye Emma."


	5. Chapter 5

I couldn't move. Did Regina really just say that? I watched as she closed the door. When my motor functions returned, I ran to the door. "Regina," I knocked on the window. I could hear her in the kitchen. "Don't do this, please."

"Go home Emma. This is what's best for you." I could hear the pain in Regina's voice. I couldn't believe this. In Regina's own twisted way she was doing this because she thought it'd be best but it's not.

"Regina, I know you think this is what's best for me but it's not. I love you memories or not. Please, open the door." My voice started to crack. The only thing I heard was the lock turning on the door. My forehead rested on the glass and tears started to roll down my cheeks. "Regina…please…" My voice was a whisper.

As I drove, all I could think about was Regina and what just happened. I couldn't let her do this. Cutting herself off from me wouldn't help anything. I made a sharp turn to Dr. Hopper's office. I needed to talk to someone who wouldn't judge me and would tell me the truth. I parked and all but jogged to his office. "Oh, Emma…." He opened the door before I could knock. "Is everything okay?"

"Can we talk?" He could see that I was upset and stepped to the side.

"Of course, let me call Ruby and see if she can bring my order here. I was about to get lunch." He made the call and I slumped down on the couch. "What happened?"

"She's cutting herself off from me. She thinks its best because she found out that I'm in love with her…well the her with memories." I continued to tell Archie what happened and he listened.

"Oh….I see... I'm sorry Emma." I could see Archie wanted to tell me something to give me hope but because of doctor/patient privilege he couldn't. Ruby came and went quickly so we could continue to talk. "Do you mind if I eat while we talk?"

"No; go ahead. Regina and I had lunch with Henry earlier today."

"Memory loss is tricky. You feel familiar to her but she doesn't know why or how and that startles her. As she told you, there are flashes of memories but they are all blurry and she can't piece them together."

"Yeah. That's the reason I don't think she should cut herself off from me. I can help her get her memories back. I'm the fucking Savior for God sake….and when she does…if she does get her memories back what will she think when I tell her that I killed her only blood family. She'll hate me!" I fought back the tears that threatened to come forward.

"I believe Regina will understand that you had to. You were saving Henry and her. She may be hurt but she'll come to terms with it." I groaned and laid my head in my hands. This was a nightmare.

"Things were going so well with Regina and I…and now this happens. Why is it every time things are going good SOMETHING happens to screw it up?" I paused and remembered what Regina said. "All I've ever wanted was for Regina and I to be a family and raise Henry together. To be the Swan-Mills family."

"Sometimes memory loss can take down barriers that hold back the person from saying what they truly feel." My attention went from the floor to Archie. "Maybe this Regina is telling you things that your Regina couldn't because of her fear of rejection." He paused. "I think the only thing you can do is let this play out. If the bond between you and Regina is as strong as you think it is, she will come back to you."

I groaned and leaned back on the couch. "I don't want to wait and take the chance that she DOESN'T come back to me." I could feel Archie's sympathetic look. My phone rang and it was Henry. "Hey kid, what's up?" He told me he was heading home from work. "Okay, I'll be there soon." Henry picked up on the tone of my voice. "I'll explain later when I get home. Alright, love you too. Bye."

"What does Henry think of Regina not having her memories?" I watched as Archie threw the empty bag away.

"He's okay. He's worried of course but he believes that since she's family that she'll remember us eventually." I bit my lip. "I just hope Regina will still let him stay over. If I can't get through to her, maybe he can." We continued to talk a little longer before I had to head home. "Thanks for the talk Archie."

"You're welcome Emma. If you ever need to talk again, feel free to come by." I gave him a smile before going out the door.

"Thank you." Henry got home before I did. I filled him in on what happened and he gave me the same sympathetic look Archie did.

"Mom, she'll come around. I'm off in a few days so I can maybe stay with her. I do need to get something from my room over there so maybe I can drop by tomorrow and ask. I'll keep you posted."

"What's the name of this operation?" Henry chuckled as he thought.

"Operation Swan-Mills family." I shook my head and ruffled his hair. "We'll be a family again. Don't worry." The rest of the night Henry and I played his new video game. It wasn't the new Xbox yet but he was getting closer to affording it.

The next day, Henry went to pick up what he 'needed' from his room at Regina's. Of course she said he could stay a few days. Before he left I pulled him back by his bag. "Be good kid. Don't try to push anything, okay?"

"I won't. I just hope spending time with me helps bring her memories back."

"Me too Henry." I smiled down at my son and let him go. The next few days were extremely slow at the station. Regina went back to her Mayoral duties and everyone started to move on with their lives. Henry would shoot me a text here and there to give me updates on Regina. He knew I wanted to know but wouldn't ask. When I told Dr. Hopper about Operation Swan-Mills Family he was torn between liking it and not.

For dinner I went to the Granny's. I had nothing to cook in the house and didn't feel like going to the grocery store. I noticed Henry and Regina in the back corner booth enjoying themselves but I didn't bother them. Regina made it clear she didn't want me around so I didn't push it. "Bottoms up."

"What's this?" I looked from the cup of coco to Ruby.

"Requested by the Majesty herself." Ruby's voice was hushed so no one would hear. She knew Regina didn't have her Fairytale land memories.

"My gift to you…for helping me with my…situation." I turned to see Regina standing a few bar stools down from me. Her voice was timid. "I'm sorry for how things went. I just," she debated her next words. "I didn't want to hurt you more than I had already."

"I know. It took about three sessions with Archie to figure that out." Regina chuckled and took a seat beside me. "I'm guessing you asked Henry about the coco?"

"No actually." I raised a brow as I took a sip of the warm liquid. "Henry likes it so I figured you did too."

"Yes I do enjoy it. When you and I first met, when you were trying to run me out of town, I spilt an entire cup of this on me after you left. It was very unpleasant."

"Why was I trying to run you out of town?" Luckily by now the diner was starting to empty so we could talk more privately.

"You thought I was trying to take Henry away from you. But that was close to three years ago so no worries." Ruby brought me my food and I popped a fry into my mouth.

"I'm sorry Emma." I shook my head.

"No worries. Long time ago." Henry looked hopeful sitting at the farther booth.

"Why don't you come eat with us? It'd be nice; the three of us together." I smiled and took my plate. Thankfully Regina noticed I had my hands full and carried my drink.

"Hey mom, how are you?" I slid into the side across from Henry and Regina. It was good seeing them together again.

"I'm good. Have you enjoyed your days off and back in your old room?" Regina chuckled.

"There's some rearranging to be done before it can be a room for a boy who's almost a teenager." Her attention went from Henry to me. "Why don't you come over tomorrow and we do that?"

"Rearrange his room?" Regina gave me a nod as she took a sip of her drink. "Sounds good to me. I'll be over around ten tomorrow morning."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, I drove to Regina's and was pleasantly surprised to smell a fresh pot of coffee being made when I walked in. "Good morning Emma."

"Morning. Is that coffee I smell?" Regina chuckled. I took down a coffee mug and poured me a cup. "So, are we going to work on Henry's room right off or…"

"He's not awake yet. He was up late playing video games I believe." I shook my head. That kid slept until eleven so I didn't care. And it would give me an hour alone with Regina.

"What would you like to do until he wakes up?" We stood in silence, sipping our coffee.

"Did you know I could play piano?" I raised an eyebrow and tilted my head to the side slightly. "I have one in the other room. Would you like to hear me play?"

"I'd love to hear you play. And no, I had no idea you could. Or even had a piano." I followed Regina into a large back room. It was well lit from the large bay windows. In the middle of the room sat a grand, sleek, black piano. "Oh my God…" My voice trailed off. Regina set her coffee mug on an end table and took a seat.

She started to play a few notes. "You keep sending me angels, sweet and true…" Her hands seemed to glide across the keys and I was hypnotized. Her voice was beautiful and the music mixed with it well. I could feel myself start to sway with the music. Regina continued playing other songs and I just listened. "Come, sit." She motioned towards the other half of the bench.

I took the seat and was drawn in by the smell of her perfume. The mix of that, her voice, and the music put me in a comfortable haze. "I never knew you could play the piano."

"I didn't either. This morning I woke up and was drawn to it. Once I sat down, I just started to play." I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. "There have been more blurry moments but sadly I can't clear them up. But Henry feels more familiar; like you felt."

"That's great Regina. I guess our son was right. You're family so you'll remember us eventually." I just watched Regina's hands glide across the keys. I never realized how beautiful her hands were until now. I could see each muscle move as each finger reached for a different key.

"I hope I can remember. Seeing this house, this town, I wonder what all I did to build it. And I wonder what I did to make you fall in love with me." Oh shit. She doesn't remember all of the horrible things she's done to get where she is. If this new Regina found out those things, it would destroy her. I needed all of her memories to come back at once. "Emma? Emma?"

"What? Sorry." Regina watched me with worried eyes.

"You zoned out. Remembering something I guess." I bit my lip and looked to my hands. "What is it Emma?" Before I had to answer, Henry called from the kitchen. "We're in here Henry." As he rounded the corner, a smile grew on his face seeing us sitting together.

"Morning moms." Both Regina and I smiled at what Henry said. We were his moms no matter what. In that moment, I realized memories or not, the three of us were a family. It may not be the type of family I wanted but it was a family. And maybe one day, I could let this Regina in and love her just as much as I love my Regina. "What's for breakfast?"

I rolled my eyes as Regina stood. "How's pancakes, bacon, and eggs sound?"

"Sounds great!" Regina looked from me to Henry and back. She shook her head with a smile when we spoke in unison.

"Only if you help me Swan." We started cooking breakfast and I couldn't help but notice, again, how adorable Regina looked in an apron. "Emma, would you take over for a moment?"

"Sure." I flipped the bacon and waited until I knew Regina couldn't hear me. "Henry, we need to find your storybook. Regina's starting to get more blurry images and she wants to know about her life here. I don't know if she could handle knowing some of the stuff she's done without knowing the whole story at once."

"Yeah I've noticed the dazed looks she's gotten over the past few days. I was going to see if you knew where it was." I shook my head. "It shows up when we need it most. When we need someone to believe again, so maybe when we redo my room it'll turn up."

"Okay, I'll take over again. Good, you didn't burn anything." Regina shot me a grin as she took the fork.

We ate breakfast and created a game plan on how to tackle Henry's room. We would take out all the stuff he didn't want anymore and then arrange what's left. I helped Regina clean the kitchen as Henry ran up to his room. "Thank you for helping me with Henry's room."

"Of course Regina. Now, let's get to it." Regina followed me to his room and we started. About an hour in, I was starting to burn up in the long sleeved shirt so I just took it off. I could feel Regina's eyes burning into me as she noticed my black tank top. I didn't say anything but I got a familiar vibe of hunger coming from her. Was our Regina really coming back to the surface? And all I had to do was take off my shirt?

Henry started to clear out what was under his bed when something hit my foot. When I looked down, it was the corner of Henry's storybook. "What's this?" Regina turned to me and froze when she saw the book. I flipped through it and saw a picture of young Regina. "Would you like to see it?" Regina didn't say a word. The second her hands touched it, her eyes glazed over slightly.

"Aahh!" Her hands dropped. I looked to Henry and back to Regina. "What the hell was that?" Before I could say a word, Regina turned and started out of the room.

"Hey, wait up." Regina finally stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"What the hell was that? All of those flashes…all of you, me, Henry...and all of the other people in town. Then also in some fairytale land…" All of the memories were starting to overwhelm her. This was what I was afraid of. Before Regina could say another word, she started to fall.

"Regina!" I caught her in my arms before she hit the floor. Henry joined us. He was just as worried as I was. "Regina! Regina!"

"Mom! Please, wake up!" Henry tried to shake Regina too but nothing seemed to work.

When her eyebrows started to knit and she groaned, we knew she was going to be okay. "Emma…" When Regina's eyes opened they were my Regina's eyes. They had the tenderness in them that I fell for. And her voice, the sexy huskiness was back. "Henry…" She looked towards our son.

"Mom?" Both of us wanted to ask what she remembered but we didn't want to get our hopes up.

"My head." Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes a moment. I helped Regina to her feet when she thought she could stand. "Emma," Regina took my hand. "You helped me remember." Before I could say anything, Regina cupped my face in her hands and kissed me softly. Her lips were so soft against mine. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Regina. I love you so much." I wrapped the brunette in my arms and pulled her close. "I will always help you."

"I love you as well. Now, let's finish Henry's room like a true Swan-Mills family would."


End file.
